UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts
Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for TUGS parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Cast Lists TUGS/Thomas (Ten Cents the Tugboat and Friends) *Ten Cents as Thomas *Hercules as Edward *Hank (Theodore Tugboat) as Henry *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) as Gordon *Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) as James *Sunshine as Percy *Truro (Theodore Tugboat) as Toby *Inverness (Theodore Tugboat) as Duck *Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas *Grampus as Oliver *Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Sally Seaplane as Molly *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) as Rosie *Burke as Devious Diesel *Zorran as Smudger *Zak and Zebedee as Arry and Bert *Bluenose as Bulgy *Fire Tug as Boco *Princess Alice as Flora *Pearl as Mavis *Shrimpers as Troublesome Trucks *Sea Rouge as Skarloey *Boomer as Rheneas *Lord Stinker as Toad *Car Eating Monster (Rayman) as The Chinese Dragon *Owen (Theodore Tugboat) as Hank *Shelburne (Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Handel *Nautilous (Theodore Tugboat) as Peter Sam *Bayswater (Theodore Tugboat) as Rusty *Brunswick (Theodore Tugboat) as Duncan *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as George *Smelter as Diesel 10 *Digby (Theodore Tugboat) as Duke *Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine) as Sir Topham Hatt *Emily (from Thomas the Tank Engine) as Lady Hatt TUGS/Mario (Super Ten Cents Bros.) *Ten Cents as Mario *Puffa as Luigi *Sunshine as Yoshi *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Birdo *Lillie Lightship as Princess Peach *Sally Seaplane as Princess Daisy *Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Duck as Toad *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wario (James and Wario are both vain) *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Waluigi *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bowser Koopa *Grampus as Toadsworth *Zip/Zug as Oogtar (from Super Mario World) *Molly (from Theodore Tugboat) as Oogtar's Girlfriend (from Super Mario World episode Party Line) *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wapeach (if Wapeach was a real Mario character, which was Wario's girlfriend) *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wadaisy (if Wadaisy was a real Mario character, whch was Waluigi's girlfriend) TUGS/Sonic (Ten Cents the Hedgehog Tug) *Ten Cents = Sonic *Sunshine = Tails *Top Hat = Antoine *Grampus = Rotor *O.J = Griff *Lillie Lightship = Princess Sally Acorn *Sigrid (from TT) = Bunnie Rabbot *Hercules = Uncle Chuck *Big Mac = Knuckles *Emily (from TT) = Amy Rose *Sally Seaplane = Cream *Johnny Cuba = Dr. Robotnik/Eggman *Zorran = Snively *Zip and Zug = Scratch and Grounder *Bluenose = Coconuts *Fulton Ferry = Dulcy *Scuttlebutt Pete = Ari *Captain Star = King Acorn *Truro (from TT) = Lucas *Frank and Eddie = Big Grizz and Big Mike *Carla (from TT) = Breezie *Snorri (from TT) = Robotnik Jr *Mavis (from TTTE) = Nicole *Pugwash (from TT) = Sonia *Boomer = Manic *Pirates = Sleet and Dingo *Rebecca (from TT) = Rouge *Barrington (from TT) = Cheese *Warrior = Espio *Billy Shoepack = Charmy *Fire Tug = Vector *Tex (from TT) = Shadow *Captain Zero = Gerald Robotnik TUGS/Rayman (Raytug) *Ten Cents as Rayman (Ten Cents and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Hercules as Globox (Ten Cents and Hercules are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Goods Engine as Murfy *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Clark (Theodore and Clark are both vain) *Grampus as Sam the Snake *Sally Seaplane as Uglette (Sally Seaplane and Uglette are both wifes to Hercules and Globox) *Captain Star as Polokus *Lord Stinker, Sea Rouge, Billy Shoepeck, Eli, Hank, George, Foduck, Shelburne, Nautilous, Bayswater, and Brunswick as The Globox Children *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy (Lillie Lightship and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tily *Big Mac, Warrior, Boomer, Frank, Eddie, Phillip, Fillmore, Inverness, Baddeck, and Shamus (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Teensies *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Houdini *Pearl as Betilla the Fairy *Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Carmen the Whale *OJ as Tarayzan *Sunshine as Joe *Sailor Moon as Bembette *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard (Zorran and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Jano *Bluenose as Ninjaws *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Dark *Bobby, Owen, Cabot, and R. Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Axel, Foutch, Umber (Coloccus), and Grolem 13 *Tex (from Theodore Tugboat) as Andre *Zodiac as Razorwife *Johnny Cuba as Reflux *The Shrimpers as The Raving Rabbids *The Pirates, Burke, Blair, Snorri, Guysborough, Rock Brothers, Cabot, Nantucket, Bad the Evil Barge, and Cabot's Cargo as The Robot Pirates and the Zombie Chickens *Steamer (from Salty's Lighthouse) as The Photographer *Old Rusty as The Musician TUGS/Shining Time Station (Shining Time Kingdom) *Ten Cents = Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Sunshine = Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) *Lillie Lightship = Stacy Jones *Top Hat = Schemer (Top Hat and Schemer are both vain characters) *Grampus = Matt *Pugwash (from TT) = Tanya *Boomer = Dan *Sally Seaplane = Kara *Emily (from TT) = Becky *OJ = Harry Cupper (OJ and Harry Cupper are both old characters) *Big Mac = Billy Twofeathers *Zug = Schemee *Fire Tug = Tito Swing *Frank = Tex *Eddie = Rex *Pearl = Didi *Dorothy (from TT) = Grace *Captain Star = JB King *Rebecca (from TT) = Midge Smoot *Fulton Ferry = Ginny *Puffa = Felix *George (from TT) = Kit *Carla (from TT) = Vickie *Hercules = Mr. Nicholas *Scuttlebutt Pete = Tucker *Warrior = Barton Winslow *Pearl and Petra (from TT) = Midge Smoot's Granddaughters *Bluenose = Hobart Hume *Lord Stinker = Rusty *Theodore (from TT) = Prince Michael Mikey *Truro (from TT) = Amazo the Great *Hank (from TT) = Barry Prince *Zorran = Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Zip = Buster King *Zebedee and Zak = Bull and Biff *Burke and Blair = The Evil Workers *Sigrid (from TT) = Mr. Conductor's Sister *Sea Rogue = Max *The Coast Guard's Messenger = Ned Kincaid *Owen (from TT) = Mr. Typo *Coast Guard = Jake Scoop *Izzy Gomez = Jebediah Schemer *The Dispatcher (from TT) = BJ King *The Mario characters = Thomas and his Friends TUGS/Spyro the Dragon (Ten Cents the Dragon Tug) *Ten Cents as Spyro (Both the main heroes) *Hercules as Sparx (Ten Cents and Hercules are good friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Lillie Lightship as Cynder (Both the main females) *Old Rusty as The Professor (Both old) *Puffa as Hunter (Ten Cents and Puffa are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) *Rebacca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bianca (Both girlfriends to Puffa and Hunter) *Grampus as Blink (Both Western) *Zip as Moneybags (Both wise) *Frank as Agent 9 (Both wise) *Ferry Boat Fred as Bentley *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc *Bluenose as Red *Zorran as Ripto *Zebedee and Zak as Crush and Gulp *Carla as The Sorceress *The Duchess as Ineptune TUGS/Crash Bandicoot (Ten Cents the Bandicoot Tug) *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot (Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heroes) *Puffa as Aku Aku (Puffa and Aku Aku are both in charge of Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot) *Zorran as Dr. Neo Cortex (Zorran and Dr. Neo Cortex are both the main villains) *Burke as Dr. Nitrus Brio (Burke and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both devious) *Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot *Zak as Papu Papu *Blair as Ripper Roo *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koala Kong *Nantucket as Pinstripe Potoroo *Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot (Lillie Lightship and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) *Arry and Bert (from TTTE) as Komodo Brothers *Sunshine as Polar *Zebedee as Tiny Tiger *Zug as Dr. N Gin *Grampus as Pura *Evil Ten Cents as Dingodile *Zip as Penta Penguin *Fire Tug as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Captain Zero *Evil Grampus as Nitrous Oxide *Izzy Gomez as Rilla Roo *Hercules as Crunch Bandicoot (Ten Cents and Hercules are good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are, because Hercules and Crunch Bandicoot are both older and father figures to Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot) *Sea Rouge, Boomer, Bluenose, and Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Elementals *Thomas (from TTTE) as N. Trance *Percy (from TTTE) as Carbon Crash *Montana (from TTTE) as Real Velo *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Krunk *Edward (from TTTE) as Nash *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Norm *Rheneas (from TTTE) as Geary *Lord Stinker as Zem *Oliver (from TTTE) as Zam *Pearl as Madame Amberley *The Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Evil Hercules (if Evil Hercules was a real TUGS character) as Emperor Velo XXVII *Evil Grampus (if Evil Grampus was a real TUGS character) as Nitrous Oxide *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rusty Walrus *Goods Engine as Farmer Ernest *Sally Seaplane as Pasadena Opossum *Top Hat as Ebenezer Von Clutch *The Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Diesel and Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Evil Twins *Evil Lillie Lightship (if Evil Lillie Lightship was a real TUGS character) as Dr. N Cortex's Mother *The Shrimpers as the Crash Bandicoot Trilogy enemies *Billy Shoepeck as The Earth Elemental *Evil Sunshine as Velo Minion *Evil Fire Tug as Norm *Evil Puffa as Evil Crash Bandicoot *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Spyro the Dragon *George (from TTTE) as Tikimon *Emily (from TTTE) as YaYa Panda *Bulgy (from TTTE) as The Viscount *Princess Alice as Nina Cortex (I know Princess Alice is good) TUGS/The Little Engine That Could (The Little Tugboat That Could) *Ten Cents as Tillie *Sunshine as Chip *Lillie Lightship as Georgia *Warrior as Farnsworth *Big Mac as Pete *OJ as Jebediah *Hercules as Doc *Top Hat as Tower *Coast Guard as Eric *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jill *Grampus as Rollo The Clown *Pearl as Grumpella *Sally Seaplane as Missy *Sea Rouge as Handy Pandy *Boomer as Stretch *Billy Shoepack as Perky *Frank and Eddie as 2 Giraffes *Puffa as Toy Monkey *The Shrimpers as The Toy Soilders/Bears/Cake Carrying Mice *Zorran as The Big Wolf *The Goods Engine as The Little Wolf *Burke as The Eagle *Johnny Cuba as The Voice Inside The Cave TUGS/The Land Before Time (The Big Port Before Time) *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Sally Seaplane as Cera *Grampus as Petrie *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ducky *Lord Stinker as Spike *Pearl as Ruby *Sunshine as Chomper *Hercules as Grandpa Longneck *Lillie Lightship as Grandma Longneck *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ali *Smelter as Red Claw *The Pirates as Screech and Thud *Johnny Cuba as Sharptooth *Fire Chief as Topsy *Puffa as Mr. Thicknose *Blair as Pterano *Zebedee and Zak as Sierra and Rinkus *Princess Alice as Littlefoot's Mother *Big Mac as Bron *The Goods Engine as Kosh *Izzy Gomez as Doc *Top Hat as Shorty *Zip and Zug as Dinah and Dana *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Guido *Oliver (from TTTE) as Mo *Sidgrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ducky's Mother *SS Vienna as Petrie's Mother *Boomer as Rhett *Arry and Bert (from TTTE) as Ozzy and Stuart *Old Rusty as Archie *Lady (from TTTE) as Tricia *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tria *OJ as Rooter *Zorran as Hyp *Burke as Mutt *Dingpot (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Nod *Frank as Mutt's Father *Eddie as Spiketail Leader *Bluenose and The Duchess as Chomper's Parents *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Icky *Pearl (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Dil *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tippy *Warrior as Pat *The Ghostly Galleon as Giganotosaurus *Kraka Toa as Allosaurus *Sea Rouge as Hyp's Father TUGS/Spongebob (Ten Cents Tugboat) *Ten Cents as Spongebob *Sunshine as Patrick *Top Hat as Squidward *Bluenose as Mr. Krabs *Pearl as Pearl *Big Mac as Larry *Hercules and Lillie Lightship as Spongebob's Parents *Sally Seaplane as Sandy Cheeks *Warrior as Doctor Fish *The Duchess as Mrs. Puff *Captain Zero as Plankton *Zorran as Flats *Billy Shoepack as Tom *OJ as Fred *Grampus as Gary *SS Vienna as Karen *Frank and Eddie as Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy *Scuttlebutt Pete and Mighty Mo as Police Fish *Princess Alice and Little Ditcher as Spongebob's Grandparents *Blair as King Neptune *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mindy *Burke as Kevin *Johnny Cuba as The Giant Worm *Smelter as Dennis *The Ghostly Galleon as Cyclops TUGS/Mighty Joe Young (Mighty Johnny Cuba Young) *Johnny Cuba as Mighty Joe Young *Lillie Lightship as Jill Young *Ten Cents as Professor Greg O'Hara *Zorran as Officer *Captain Zero as Andrie Strasser *Burke as Garth *Sally Seaplane as Cecily Banks *Grampus as Pindi *Puffa as Harry Ruben *Hercules as Kweli *Zip and Zug as Jack and Vern *The Goods Engine as Doctor Elliot Baker *SS Vienna as Doctor Ruth Young *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Jill Young *Sunshine as Jason *Pearl as Jason's Mother *Fire Chief, Frank, Eddie, Boomer, Sea Rouge, and other Tugboats as Gentleman at The Party *The Duchess, Princess Alice, and the Female Theodore Tugboat Characters as Elegant Women at The Party TUGS/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures Of Hercules and Top Hat) Cast in The Wind in the Willows: *Top Hat as Mr. Toad *Sunshine as Moley *Ten Cents as Ratty *Fire Chief as Mc Badger *Puffa as Cyril Proudbottom *Zorran as Mr. Winkie *Zebedee, Zak, Zip, Zug, Burke, and Bluenose as The Weasels *Captain Star as The Narrator *Captain Zero as The Judge *Lord Stinker as The Bailiff *The Pirates and The Shrimpers as Devils and Police Officers *Grampus as The Jailer *Izzy Gomez as Council for the Crown *The Goodes Engine as Postman *Blair as Policeman Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: *Hercules as Ichabod Crane *Bell Bouy as Black Cat *Lillie Lightship as Katrinda *Big Mac as Brom Bones *Johnny Cuba as The Headless Horseman *Warrior as Katrinda's Father *Captain Star as The Narrator *Sally Seaplane as Tilda *OJ as Ichabod's Horse *The Other Tugboats as Sleepy Hollow Villagers TUGS/Young Ones (Young Tugboats) *Ten Cents as Rick *Hercules as Vyvyan *Zip/Zug as Neil *Fire Chief as Mike *Puffa as Bambi *The Goods Engine as Cliff Richard *Izzy Gomez as Mr. Kendal Mintcake *Lillie Lightship as Miss Honey Strilling *Frank and Eddie as Lord Snot and Monty *Zorran as TV Man *Lord Stinker as Bastard *Sally Seaplane as Vyvyan's Mother *Princess Alice, Pearl, and Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Amazulu *Sunshine, and The Other Tugboats as The Children *Top Hat as Billy Ballowski *Grampus as The Teacher TUGS/The Lion King (The Big Port King) (The Lion King) *Big Mac as Mufasa *The Fulton Ferry as Sarabi *Sea Rouge as Young Simba *SS Vienna as Sarafina *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Nala *Puffa as Adult Simba *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Adult Nala *Boomer as Zazu *Grampus as Timon *Fire Chief as Pumbaa *Hercules as Rafiki *Zorran as Scar *Pearl as Shenzi *Burke as Banzai *Bluenose as Ed *Frank, Eddie, Princess Alice, Izzy Gomez, Harold, Top Hat, OJ, Old, Rusty, Scuttlebutt Pete, Little Ditcher, Blue, Greendale Rocket, Sea Rouge's Uncle, and Other Tugboat as Other Animals *The Evil Diesels as The Hyenas (The Lion King 2) *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Young Kiara *Lillie Lightship as Adult Kiara *Sunshine as Young Kovu *Ten Cents as Adult Kovu *Koko (from Chuggington) as Zira *Johnny Cuba as Nuka *Mary as Young Vitani *Minvera as Adult Vitani *The Other Engines as Outsiders (The Lion King 3) *Duchess as Ma *Goods Engine as Uncle Max (Timon and Pumbaa) *Zebedee and Zak as Cheetata and Cheetato *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Boss Beaver *Nantucket as Smolder The Sloth Bear *Blair as Gopher *George (from TTTE) as Ned The Elephant *D261 (from TTTE) as Erwin *Billy Shoepack as Speedy The Snail *Lord Stinker as Uncle Boris *and more TUGS/Tonic Trouble (Big Port Trouble) *Ten Cents as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *George as Burk - (Both strong, pompous, proud, and powerful father figures of Ten Cents and Agent Ed) *Oliver the Vast as Grogh - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Grampus as The Judge - (Both Western) *Truro as The Clerk - (Both wise) *Captain Star as The General *Carla as The Singing Woman *Lillie Lightship as Suzy - (Both the main females) *Hercules as Doc - (Both old and wise) *Thomas as Agent Xyz *Burke as The Pharmacist - (Both devious) *Sunshine as The Elephant - (Both best friends of Ten Cents and Agent Ed) *Theodore as The Bartender *Inverness as The Insane Patient - (Both clever and wise) TUGS/Croc (Ten Cents) *Ten Cents as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Puffa as King Rufus *Sea Rouge, Boomer, Shelburne, Nautilous, Bayswater, Ferry Boat Fred, Johnny, Casey Jr, Basil, Linus, Hank, Foduck, Theodore, Inverness, Grampus, and Digby as The Gobbos *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Swap Meet Pete *Hercules as Croc's Father *Sally Seaplane as Croc's Mother *Sunshine as Croc's Adorable Little Brother (Both small) *Lillie Lightship as Beany the Bird (Both beautiful) *Duke as Professor Gobbo *Johnny Cuba as Baron Dante (Both evil, strong and mean to Ten Cents and Croc) *Brunswick, Zorran, Bluenose, Oliver, Cabot, Bobby, Cerberus, Tower, Farnsworth, Silver Fish, and Robo-Tug as Dantinis *Bad Scrap as Pirate Dantinis *Constance as Flibby (Both female villains) *Burke as Neptuna (Both devious) *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Cannon Boat Keith TUGS/Dumbo (Sunshine) * Sunshine as Dumbo (Both Small and Smart) * Ten Cents as Timothy Q. Mouse (Both Of Them Have The Same Letter T) * Lillie Lightship as Mrs. Jumbo (Both Mother Figures To Sunshine and Dumbo) * Sally Seaplane as Catty (Both Wise and Same Letter Y at The End) * Constance (Theodore Tugboat) as Matiarch (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3 and Same Letter M) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Giddy (Both Wise and Kindful and Almost) * Pugwash (from Theodore Tugboat) as Prissy (Both Kind and Same Letter y At The End) * Pearl, Lillie Lighthouse, Rebecca, Isabel, Petra, Pearl (from Theodore Tugboat), Katherine, and The Duchess as Other Female Elephants * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Casey Jr (Casey Jr's voice suits Johnny and both trains) * Frank, Eddie, Zip, Zug, and and Fire Tug as the Crows * Puffa as Mr. Stork * The Shrimpers as the Clowns and the Pink Elephants * Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) as Joe * Bluenose as the Ringmaster * Sea Rouge and Boomer as Cluded and Lolly * Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Skinny * Tawna Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Penny * Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon) as Godfry * Captain Star as Dot * The Rest of TUGS and Theodore Tugboat Friends characters as the Circus Guards * Big Mac as Mr Jumbo * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr Bear * Inverness (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lion * Billy Shoepeck as Police * The Headless Horseman (from Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Ghost * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Casey Jr. ll * The Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Train Chase Casey Jr. ll TUGS/The Amazing World Of Gumball (The Amazing World Of Ten Cents) * Ten Cents as Gumball * Sunshine as Darwin * Emily (from TT) as Anais * Lillie Lightship as Nicole * Warrior as Richard * Mighty Mo as Rocky * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Penny * Puffa as Larry * Big Mac as Principal Brown * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bobert * Hercules as Tina * Zorran as Sal Left Thumb * Sally Seaplane as Molly * and more See also * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Disney Parodies. * UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Toad Patrol Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94